Sentimentos escondidos
by Mah kido
Summary: Depois de alguns meses da luta do mundo inferior,Yusuke e sua turma viviam suas vidas em paz ,mas dois coraçoes nao! Bom essa é minha primeira fic espero q gostem...[BxK]
1. Chapter 1

**Bom essa é minha primeira fic espero q gostem **

**Obs : pensamento "_pensamento" _ fala "-fala"**

**Sentimentos Escondidos**

Capitulo 1- o piquenique

Depois de alguns meses da luta do mundo inferior,Yusuke e sua turma viviam suas vidas em paz e tranqüilidade ,com exceção de uma jovem de cabelos azuis,com olhos ametistas com uma afeição relutante e distante,quem passava não a reconhecia . Koema estava começando a se preocupar ,já fazia 2 meses que ela andava distraída ,trocando documentos (tudo bem q ela já fazia isso ,mas agora era com mais freqüência do que o normal).Koema resolveu chamá-la,mas sabia que para ele ,não contaria nada ."_Bom para quem será que ..."_

De repente deu um estralo.

"_Se não ajuda, ela pelo menos vai se animar,pois ninguém vai querer uma Botan mais doida e distraída do q ela já é."_

Ouviu-se baterem na porta e só se via uma mancha azul parada na porta:

-Mandou me chamar Sr.Koema?

-Sim entre Botan!Sente-se .

-O que o senhor quer?Bom se foi por causa da mancha de chá na sua poltrona que fique bem claro q não fui eu e se...

-Hum – pigarreou – Não é nada sobre isso ¬¬.. ah q historia é essa sobre chá?Bom esse não é o momento,eu te chamei,pois quero que você mande uma mensagem para a genkai urgente!

-É necessário que seja eu?

-Como assim?Claro que sim ,porque algum problema?

-Não-disse ela forçando um sorriso

Botan saiu do aposento mais triste ainda _"porque tem que ser eu, porque?O quanto mais quero me distanciar,mais acabo me aproximando,mas q bom que a mensagem é para Genkai"._Como era urgente ,ela foi imediatamente.

Chegando no templo,ela resolveu andar um pouco e procurar a mestra que não estava em lugar nenhum."_De tantas lutas,tanto tempo,tantos sofrimentos,isso não é justo com eles,não quero..."_ela continuaria pensando senão avistasse um lindo ruivo,de lindos olhos verdes,que vestia uma calça social preta e uma camiseta azul que estava meio aberta, olhando fixamente alguma coisa distante.

-Kurama...-sussurrou Botan

Balançou a cabeça,não podia deixar que ele a visse"b_om tenho que achar a mestra o mais rápido possível"_.Mas era impossível não admirar essa visão maravilhosa,mas pensou bem se virou quando ia correr...

-Botan...

"_Não acredito ele me viu"._Virou-se lentamente ,Yusuke estava ali vindo em sua direção junto com Kurama.

-Oi tudo bem?

-Sim,nossa você esta pálida !Você esta bem? Porque não apareceu mais?

"_Nossa o Yusuke se preocupando não pode ser ele,e o kurama charmoso como sempre,e aquele sorriso irresistível ,Botan pare...pare...mas pensar não arranca pedaço". _Botan ficou divagando em seus pensamentos até voltar a realidade.

-Botan?

-Ah... estou bem ,não se preocupe é que estou tendo muito trabalho,e falando nisso preciso encontrar Genkai - disse meio sem jeito.

O ruivo a olhava atentamente a doce garota,dos pés á cabeça ,já que ela não estava vestida nos seus trajes "normais" e sim vestida com uma saia rodada azul e uma blusinha branca e como sempre seu cabelo estava amarrado num rabo de cavalo.

-Ela foi resolver uns assuntos,mas vem com a gente estamos fazendo um piquenique, as garotas insistiram sabe!

-Elas nada,foi a mandona da Keiko!

-Hum - pigarreou - agora eu sou mandona?

-Keiko meu amor!Kurama já falei para você não chamá-la de mandona,resmungona,chata,teimosa...

-Já chega Yusuke – disse Keiko dando uns socos e chutes no Yusuke.

Kurama e Botan se entreolharam e começaram a rir,depois de meses ela se divertia,até a ficha dela cair "_O que estou fazendo?Só estou piorando a situação"_

Depois de umas boas seções de socos,chutes e voadoras Keiko se ligou que Botan estava lá,e saiu correndo abraçá-la.

-Botan,amiga que saudades,você sumiu,todas estavam preocupadas!Você esta bem?Ainda Keiko pendurada no seu pescoço

-Oi to bem –já abaixando a voz – e você e o Yusuke ?

-Depois eu te conto,mas o que aconteceu?eu quero saber-sussurando- Vamos para o piquenique ,é na floresta.

-Mas eu...

-Nada de mais VAMOS!disse sua amiga já a arrastando para a floresta.

No caminho como de costume o Yusuke provocou a Keiko e ela encheu ele de pauladas.Botan e Kurama estavam um pouco atrás para não sobrar para eles.

"_Por que eu não fui embora,porque eu não disse q não?porque eu resolvi passear?Bom acho que a resposta e o problema esta aqui do meu lado e se chama Kurama"_

Para não ficar um clima chato,e já que foi obrigada a comparecer no piquenique ,o melhor seria aproveitar.

-Ah...Kurama como vai a faculdade?falou Botan um pouco corada.

-Vai bem!

-É faculdade de direito neah?

-Uhm

-E não é puxado?Ler vários livros complicados,lembrar de leis e deveres.

-Não é tanto,é só ter concentração ,assim acaba sendo fácil!

-Que nada é que você é esperto,eu não conseguiria ler esses livros esquisitos,eu mal consigo ler um gibi e olha que eu me concentro ao máximo!

Sem querer o ruivo soltou uma leve risada,fazendo Botan ficar sem graça"_Porque ele ta rindo?Não entendi ,mas sei que quando ele ri fica cada vez mais lindo...Não,não não isso é um amor proibido,sem contar que ele deve estar namorando a Maya.O melhor que posso fazer é me afastar,sem contar q não vou agüentar se ele tiver outra luta mortal.."_pequenas lágrimas caíram de seu rosto,fazendo Kurama mudar de fisionomia que fica preocupado.

-Botan,desculpa eu não...

-Não se preocupa caiu um sisco no meu olho!

-Mas nos dois?

-É que é do meu imu...imu...imunológico e...

-Perai,deixa que eu tiro para você!-falou o ruivo se aproximando lentamente do rosto dela,até seus rostos estarem a um palmo de distancia.Ele segurou o rosto dela delicadamente e assoprou devagar._"Essa pele macia,branquinha,sua boca rosada,como queria que fosse minha só minha,queria que ela soubesse o quanto eu senti sua falta,mas será que é certo?"_

_Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os rosados e ficaram se encarando_ ,esperando algum sinal ou resposta.Sem notarem estavam se aproximando cada vez mais e mais,eles estavam prestes a se beijar ,se o celular do Kurama não começasse a tocar insistentemente,nesse momento ele desejo nunca ter comprado um celular.

-É melhor você atender!

-Bo...

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obs : pensamento "_pensamento" _ fala "-fala"**

**Sentimentos Escondidos**

**Capitulo 2:**

"**Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os rosados e ficaram se encarando ,esperando algum sinal ou resposta.Sem notarem estavam se aproximando cada vez mais e mais,eles estavam prestes a se beijar ,se o celular do Kurama não começasse a tocar insistentemente,nesse momento ele desejo nunca ter comprado um celular.**

**-É melhor você atender!**

**-Bo... "**

-Pode ser importante.

"_Queria que soubesse que a coisa mais importante é ela só ela_",mas Kurama resolveu atender:

-Alo!Maya?

Quando Botan escutou esse nome voltou a realidade.

-Bom eu já vou indo-disse ela que já não conseguia mais segurar a angustia que sentia,sem pensar duas vezes saiu correndo.

Kurama não conseguiu lhe dizer nada e nem se mover pois ela já estava bem longe de lá ,e não entendera porque ela havia saído daquele jeito,porque essa garota de cabelo azul o fazia se sentir assim,até que deu um lapso da realidade e viu que ainda estava falando com a Maya.

-KURAMA ,VOCÊ ESTA AI?

-Sim estou!Fala o que você quer?

-Ah...Hum...eu queria saber se você...quer sair comigo?

-Desculpe,mas estou em um piquenique na Genkai e não vai dar-disse Kurama correndo o mais rápido para alcançar a Botan e nem estava prestando atenção no que Maya dizia-UHM ta bom !Tchau.

Agora tinha totalmente sua atenção voltada para achar Botan que saiu correndo entre a floresta densa e podemos dizer que ela é bem extensa e já viu neah com certeza ela iria se perder.

Depois de um bom tempo ,procurando-a atrás de arvores,trilhas,até o ultimo lugar que nunca poderia procurar, o que aquela garota estaria fazendo com ele ,será q o precioso coração desse ruivo foi fisgado, ele já estava entrando em desespero até ver uma mancha azul sentada no chão encostada numa arvore ,se aproximará da garota que estava encolhida ,com a cabeça em suas coxas,e uma mão em um dos seus pés, ela soluçava sem parar.Até kurama por sua mão direita em seu ombro.

-Botan...-disse ele se ajoelhando - Você esta bem?

-Porque...-falou Botan levantando sua cabeça e encarando os olhos verdes do "seu" ruivo

-Seu pé o que aconteceu?

-É só uma torção .- desviando o olhar

-Não parece uma simples torção,consegue se levantar? "Como ela consegue me fazer ficar tão preocupado assim?"

-Não se preocupe comigo- falou ela friamente-Porque não ,continua sua conversa com a Maya tenho certeza que ela precisa mais de sua compainha do que eu.

Kurama ficou surpreso com a resposta da garota,nunca via ela tão fria assim,mas por um lado ele ficará feliz pois ela sentirá ciúmes da Maya e isso já era um bom sinal.

-Me preocupo sim ,vamos eu te carrego!disse Kurama já a pegando em seus braços,mesmo Botan se debatendo para ele a colocar no chão – e prefiro ficar ao seu lado...-sussurrou .

-Não precisa me carregar,estou bem!E tenho certeza que...-Botan continuaria se não fosse ele continuar.

-Todos devem estar preocupados, sim isso eu sei!E temos que tratar do seu ferimento.

-Mas é uma torção?

-Mesmo assim temos que cuidar!Bom agora só temos que seguir esse rio que vamos chegar na trilha principal e dali eu sei para onde ir!Mas antes...-Kurama q andava pela beira do rio ,olho atento ao seu redor e avisto uma pedra onde repousara cuidadosamente Botan -espere só um pouco -ao dizer isso saiu correndo adentrando a floresta antes que Botan pudesse falar.

Botan ficará lá parada já q não podia nem anda,sem contar q nem sabia onde estava.Ela ficará olhando a linda paisagem ,o rio era cristalino,o céu era bem azul."Como eu consigo me meter nessas enrascadas,sabia que não deveria ter vindo,mais tonta eu vim,mas eu vim sabendo disso,eu queria ver o "meu ruivo" pela ultima vez pelo menos"ela balançara a cabeça "nao era meu e sim da Maya"nesse instante Kurama volta da floresta com umas ervas na mão.

-Kurama onde você estava?

-Tava pegando umas ervas -falou o ruivo ajoelhando,pegando o pé dela e tirando sua sandália com o maior cuidado não sentir nenhuma dor e pondo as ervas ,para as ervas não cair Kurama rasgou um pedaço de sua manga e amarrou as ervas.

-Não...nao...precisava...,mas obrigado-falou Botan um pouco corada ao ver como o ruivo era carinhoso .

-De nada.Bom vamos?

-Uhm- disse Botan tentando se levantar,uma tentativa inútil,Kurama já sabia e a pegou no colo. E foram eles seguindo pela correnteza do rio,ela olhava discretamente de vez enquanto"Como pode ter alguém tão fofo assim?"seu pensamento foi interrompido.

-Botan posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode

-Porque você saiu correndo naquela hora?

-Quando?Botan esquecera do q tinha ocorrido,estava tão distraída com a paisagem sem contar q estava do lado de seu príncipe- Ah...é...que...bom...hum...-embromava ela,corando violentamente principalmente pelo fato que ele a encarava com uma afeição séria q querias respostas ,fazendo assim Botan ficar mais sem jeito-Ah...é que eu vi...uma borboleta...linda...,era fora do comum...e ai...para não perder ela ...tive...que correr...é isso..tive que correr,porque senão eu a perderia de vista...e assim deu no que deu.

-Mentira!

-Não ,é verdade!

-Não acredito.

-Mas...essa é a verdade!

-Não é não

-Então qual seria?

-Você quer q eu te de alternativas?

-Não é necessário,pois o que eu falei foi o que aconteceu!

Ele parou de andar,e começou a encara lá ,numa afeição calma que só ele conseguia fazer,e dava um sorriso maroto.

-Bom se você só correu por causa disso,então podemos continuar de onde paramos !disse Kurama se aproximando mais e mais seus lábios no dela,deixando-a se reação,ela sabia que era errado,mas fazia muito tempo q ela desejava aquele beijo,e como poderia renegar essa felicidade pelo menos um pouco ela queria ser feliz naquele momento.

Continua...

Bom gente espero q tenham gostado,

Ainda tem continuação!ehe esse cap ta meio chinfrim mais no proximo vai tar muito melhor eu garantp

Eu sei não ta perfeito

Mas espero q estejam gostando

Acho q no próximo episodio vou demorar um pouco pra postar devido a problemas escolares hehe

**onigiri-chan :**caramba 2 mese,bom q bom q gostou da minha fic vio o/

**Kakau Kitsune :**Meo brigaduu mesmo pela dica!É q como é minha 1º fic nao sei muito sabe como escrever da açao essas coisas mais bgd mesmo !Isso me ajuda a melhora minhas fics

**TheBlueMemory :**Oii q bom q vc tbm gosta desse casal pois eu acho lindosss demaiss,é verdade a botan só leva na cabeça uahau merece ser feliz ,q bom q gostou vio,e se precisar tbm to aki vio

Brigadu a todas


End file.
